


The Bad, The Bitchy and The Cock-Hungry

by Lewdsmokesoldier



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blowbang, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Humor, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Bottom, Rough Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, this is very silly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsmokesoldier/pseuds/Lewdsmokesoldier
Summary: After running into (and getting stomped by) McCree, Ashe is looking to get back at him. Obviously the simplest way to do this is to give some guys some blowjobs and send photos of it to McCree, to remind him what he’s missing out on. This is clearly the best solution.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another image-related story! I promise this is the last one I'll do for a while. This one comes from [this](https://twitter.com/leetTRON/status/1122482121761853442) image by [leeterr](https://twitter.com/leetTRON) !

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.  
  
Ashe had no idea where she’d learned that phrase, but she honestly didn’t care. She’d never been big on literature, and now wasn’t the time to start, not when she had a plan to put into practice.  
  
Getting absolutely curbstomped by Jesse had done more than wound her pride and reduce her standing in the eyes of the rest of the Deadlock Gang. It hadn’t just dealt a blow to her unflappable confidence in her own skills, though she’d never show that in front of the rest of the crew.  
  
No, more importantly, seeing that Jesse was _happy_ , even after all the time that had passed since they’d parted ways, was doing more to piss her off than getting hogtied like a Snidely Whiplash victim, minus the train tracks. Clearly, if he was out of the gang, he _had_ to have been doing worse off than when he was in it. There wasn’t any other way a man like him, who chafed against rules and strained on restrictions whenever possible, could be happy in the organized world.  
  
The possibility that he had grown up, learned some lessons and found out how to reconcile his opposition to authority with the comforts of structured living never seemed to occur to her. It wasn’t just that she hadn’t really needed to confront such changes herself, but more like she’d never seen a wider use for them. Ashe knew what she liked, and what she liked doing, and didn’t let her ambition creep past what she could grab.  
  
But that brought her back to Jesse. His relaxed gait, the twinkle in his eye that told her that he was having a blast, ticked her off just _thinking_ about it. She had to get back at him, remind him what he’d been missing out on, and make him feel miserable that he didn’t have it any more. There was certainly nothing unhealthy about this, not in the slightest.  
  
Nor was there anything unusual about her solution. Namely, that since McCree had fucked her while he was in Deadlock, reminding him that he no longer had the chance was the simplest way to get him down. She’d gotten his holo-number from one of her contacts, and wanted to make good use of it before he realized he’d have to change it.  
  
And what better way to do that than to blow a couple of guys?  
  
“Uh, Miz Ashe, I’m not so sure about this.”  
  
“Shaddup, P.T.” She snapped as she shoved him onto his back and undid his zipper. “You wanna get back at McCree for showin’ you jus’ how much of a fool you are, doncha?”  
  
“Uh, ya, but I don’ think that—”  
  
“I said _shut it_. Ya ain’t here ta think, P.T, just’ to gimme _this_.” Ashe made a big show of shoving his pants down, letting his dick flop out into open air, partially erect and quickly hardening under her hands as her fingers cupped his balls and stroked up and down the length of his shaft. “Terran, Zeke, you gettin’ this?”  
  
“Sure thang, Ashe!” One of the triplets answered—she still couldn’t tell them apart without glancing at their tattoos—with one hand on a digital camera and the other scratching his crotch. He and the third brother had already stripped themselves down, leaving the slow one to be the first to be subjected to Ash’s misguided attempt at revenge. Bob and Bars weren’t in attendance: her butler wasn’t exactly interested in the woman he’d raised, and Bars was inclined more towards fellas. “We’re green an’ runnin’!”  
  
“Good! I don’ want ya ta miss a single bit, ya hear me? It’s _real_ important that everythin’ gets recorded. All the suckin’, all the strokin’, the whole shebang. And get some good shots of the outfit.” Said outfit was a number that she’d busted out for this occasion, a pink overcoat with gold studdings and shoulders over a snow-white suit, gloves and leggings.The plush fur collar padded out her neck and was more than a little homey, which didn’t make a lot of sense given that she was leaning over a naked guy with her hands on his dick. It was also the most expensive thing she owned, which was saying a _lot_ for a rich heiress, even one who’d ditched the family in question.  
  
It also didn’t clean out cheaply or easily. Ash wasn’t the best when it came to thinking ahead, but that didn’t really surprise the Deadlock Triplets.  
  
“He’s gettin’ everythin’, Ashe! We’re all set!” The third spoke up, the spiked sickle-shaped ink on his shoulder tagging him as Zeke, which meant the one with the camera was Terran. She _really_ should work on making them differentiate themselves. How hadn’t that caused more problems before now? Fuck if _she_ knew. Maybe they were used to people being confused, and had just sort of rolled with whatever she called them.  
  
Now she felt like an asshole. And she was about to do something totally and unimpeachably justified, so she might as well forget about such a depressing thought. P.T. seemed to agree, albeit more because her gloved hands were stroking his dick and tugging his balls, and not because he had any understanding of her wider, enigmatic mental machinations.  
  
Which all boiled down right now to _Fuck you, McCree._  
  
Ashe tugged at P.T.’s cock, rolling his nuts between her fingers as he fully stiffened up and groaned. His hands curled into fists, but she was fully confident that he knew that to touch her without her permission invited something far worse than an awkward, impromptu handjob. Still, he was holding himself together well, if the evenness in his breathing was any evidence, the rise and fall of his chest steady and unwavering as P.T. maintained his composure. If she wanted the _big_ pictures, the shots that would get McCree’s blood boiling, she’d have to try harder.  
  
“Guess I won’t be needin’ this.” She mumbled, slipping her hat off her head and slapping it onto P.T.’s. He bit his lip and nodded, but didn’t say a word as Ashe readjusted herself so she was leaning the upper half of her body over his crotch, her lips hovering above the head of his cock. “Terran, get ready, this is gonna have to be a good one.”  
  
“You got it, Ashe.” Terran nodded, fingers at the ready even as his own shorter length stood out at full mast, a drop of fluid rolling down the folds of skin before dripping down the floor. He obviously wanted a piece of what his brother was having, and Zeke looked similarly uncomfortably as he leaned to the left and right on his feet. Ashe would have to take _plenty_ of pictures, so they’d get their chance. There was absolutely no way she was trying to elaborately justify blowing three dudes. Not at all.  
  
With a lick of her lips and a grin, she took P.T.’s cock between her lips, letting her teeth graze over the tip as it sank inside, forcing her tongue underneath the intruding girth. However uncomfortable it might have been to keep her tongue down, it certainly felt good for him, the soft muscle pillowing his length as more and more slid between her lips. Balancing her hands on his thighs, she grunted and Terran took the hint, sliding into a kneel to snap a shot of her sucking his brother’s dick. Her eyebrows curled in an expression of taunting incredulity, Ashe was completely confident that she was projecting an aura of self-assuredness that would shame McCree for passing up the chance to get Ashe to slurp on his shaft. The idea that she instead looked like a prettied-up tart blowing one of her underlings with fairly flimsy justification never seemed to enter her mind as a distant, even hypothetical possibility.  
  
Some might call it a delusion, but Ashe would have considered it a matter of perspective, and the difference really didn’t matter when she called the shots and brought results. In her eyes, Jesse would feel nothing but disappointment, remembering all the times he’d fucked her face and knowing he’d never do so again.  
  
The memories flitted back and forth in her mind alongside her steady determination to put on a show and keep working P.T. Occasions where Jesse McCree had shoved her to her knees, pulled his _other_ gun out and slammed his hips forward while she sputtered and slobbered on his dick. He’d always ended with his cum filling her mouth or belly, or painting her face and hat white. Sometimes, she’d turn the tables and slam her throat onto his shaft, using him to bang her mouth on her own terms.  
  
The recollection nearly brought her out of the present, of the sweat and thickness of P.T. in her mouth, between her lips and knocking on the back of her throat.  
  
“G-gun’s gonna go, Ashe! Hol’ on, boss!” He sputtered behind her, and she allowed herself to smile as the rod in her mouth tensed and twitched. Good: cumshots were a great way to get her point across.  
  
Humming around his dick, Ashe alternated between winking, closing her eyes serenely, and flashing a smile at the camera while Terran dutifully caught in all on camera. Zeke was now openly masturbating, stroking his dick so hard that his balls swung forward on the upstroke in tandem with the _clicks_ of his brother’s camera, a symphony of snapping, squelching and sputtering that had only one result.  
  
With a gurgling cry, P.T. came, jabbing his hips upwards and filling Ashe’s mouth with the warm, off-white and thin splatter of his cumshot. His shaft pulsed with every pump of fluid in between her lips, coating her tongue in the salty taste of his orgasm. Yet more was forced back into her throat, shooting into her stomach before pressure began to build in her sinus, and she realized some was being forced through her nostrils, shooting out onto P.T.’s thigh. For such a gangly guy, one of three twiggy brothers, he certainly came a _lot_.  
  
She almost forgot about the camera, so caught up was she in the sensation of her face being blasted full of spunk, until she heard Terran snapping more pictures. It took all of Ashe’s focus to smile again with the cum trickling down her face and her mouth on a dick, but when Terran got the image she pulled off of P.T. with a sigh. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth, P.T.’s seed dripping down onto her chin and soiling the front of her expensive coat: a sort of money shot, meant for the benefit of the two other brothers and, most importantly, to needle McCree.  
  
P.T. leaned back, chest heaving, sweat dotting his limbs.  
  
“Well I’ll be, P.T.” Ashe said after swallowing down the ejaculate he’d pumped into her. “That wasn’t half bad. This’ll work wonders, I bet.”  
  
“Boss…” Zeke interjected. “Terran and I, we, uh, we still haven’t gotten a chance, an’ I was wonderin’...”  
  
“Do you take me for as big of an idiot as ya’ll are?” Ashe snapped, taking some small joy in the way the two other brothers recoiled. “O’ course I’ll work you also! I sure as hell don’t expect Terran here got every shot he could’ve. We’re gonna need more takes!”  
  
“We gotcha, boss!”  
  
“Good.” She slid off of the table that P.T. had been lying on. Snatching the camera from Terran, she plopped it onto P.T.’s chest, leaving him yelping at the sensation of cold metal on his skin. “Zeke, Terran, getcher dicks over here.”  
  
Her underlings scrambled to obey, their nutsacks swinging in time with their lengths as Ashe got into a kneeling position. The sight of two such rods, one short and thick, the other longer than P.T.’s, albeit a bit thinner, was enough to get her mouth watering. At the idea that it’d piss off McCree, of course. Not the idea of having them on and in her, licking and suckling on them like a tramp.  
  
“P.T., make sure you get one of the two o’ them with their cocks on my forehead! Z and T, c’mere.” She raised her hands to wrap them around their rods, smiling as the men nervously glanced across her at each other. “Remember, Deadlock’s the only family you got right now. But don’ worry. Momma _always_ takes care of her boys…even if that means gettin’ back at ones that go astray.”  
  
Ashe planted a kiss on Zeke’s cockhead, gave Terran’s a sharp, hard stroke, and allowed a smirk to cross her features. All the while, P.T. snapped away on the camera...

* * *

Jesse McCree groaned, rubbing drowsiness out of his eyes and turning in the bed, towards his holo-phone. When it had buzzed and snapped him out of sleep, he’d tried to shake it off, assuming it was a lone ping he could ignore from one of his contacts. But then it had started a flood of vibrations, one after another, too many to be anything but somebody sending him messages en-masse.  
  
He glanced over at the clock. 3 a.m. He’d only been asleep for three hours. Who could be reaching him at this time of night?  
  
“ _Vuelvas a dormir, querido..._ ”  
  
He smiled and reached a hand back, feeling the soft, bronze skin of the woman he’d been fucking until midnight beneath his fingers. Muscles, even when relaxed from sleep, still tensed beneath his fingers as he stroked her shoulders. “Sorry, pumpkin’. I got a call. Jus’ be a sec.”  
  
“¿ _Madre de dios, a este hora?_ ” She huffed and turned away from him, pulling some of his covers over herself. Jesse grinned lazily and picked up the phone, snapping through the biometric lock.  
  
He nearly choked when the messages came through. Image after image, dozens of them, all of them depicting the same kind of thing.  
  
There was one, with Ashe throating a gangly man’s dick while winking and smiling at the camera. Another, where one shaft occupied each of her hands while she held them close to her mouth and licks at the tips. Yet another, this one of her on her hands and knees while three cocks, one of which belonged to the cameraman, were positioned around her face and cumming on her, coating her skin and hair a milky white. They went on, all showing Ashe slurping on or jacking off the same set of cocks, sucking and groping their ballsacks with gusto.  
  
Confusion came to the fore of Jesse’s mind. Why was Ashe sending him her stop-motion sex tape? More importantly, how did she get his number?  
  
His eyelids drooped, and he found that he _truly_ didn’t care. Whatever questions he had could be answered in the morning. He’d keep her unblocked for now, to see what she might do and maybe torment her with the possibility that he _hadn’t_ received her amateur porn. Now that he thought about it, he recognized the bodies belonging to those three men. If she was blowing and stroking the Deadlock Triplets, she must have been some kind of desperate.  
  
Oh, well. Not like it really bothered him. He shut the phone off and turned back in bed, once playing the big spoon for the woman who was with him right now. His cock brushed up against the curve of her ass, but she didn’t press it back against him and he didn’t grind against her. As evidenced by the cum drying in her asshole and cunt and on his balls, they’d already had their fill for the night.  
  
His lady started to drift back off alongside him, her sidecut tousled and squashed in the pillow as McCree reclaimed some of the blanket she’d stolen. She had some idea of what might have prompted such a massive spike in communications.  
  
Sombra had known that giving McCree’s ex-boss and ex-girlfriend his current number wouldn’t likely lead to anything but trouble, but she had quite a bit of confidence in his ability to deal with it. And besides, she liked making a little trouble every now and then, even for the guy who banged her better than anyone else had before.  
  
She could be nice, but as her thoughts turned to dreams, Sombra reflected on just how much more fun playing naughty could be.


	2. Blowing a Lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashe has McCree right where she wants him: tied up and at her disposal. Will he be able to endure whatever she has planned for him? Probably, given how much fun it promises to be. Ashe has a bit of a skewed idea of what revenge is, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a new chapter! My drive to write this one was jogged by good old [Yeero's](https://twitter.com/Yeero3D) piece [here!](https://twitter.com/Yeero3D/status/1138168187290304512)

Jesse McCree awoke one evening from uneasy dreams to find his head throbbing in the most curiously painful manner.

That kind of discomfort wasn’t a new phenomenon. McCree tossed back enough booze that hangovers were almost his expected state of awakening, and his cigar huffing left him lightheaded when he didn’t properly control his inhalation. Perhaps noticing his headache was less important than taking stock of the fact that he was tied to a chair. His inability to immediately break free of his bonds was cause for concern, even with the added power of his mechanical left hand. More shockingly, he had been stripped naked. 

The gunslinger blinked, trying to recall the circumstances under which he’d been placed in such conditions. Knowing his lifestyle, it could have been any number of things, and he didn’t have the patience to run through them all in his head. It still hurt to look around, much less think. As far as he could tell he was in some sort of cell, or at least a room where one of the walls was made entirely out of evenly placed steel bars with a gate in one corner. McCree had known enough folks who thought “utilitarian” meant “make it look as dull as possible”. Houses were meant to be _lived_ in and not to look like prisons, dammit. 

“Well, lookie here.” A voice echoed out into the cell from around the corner. McCree saw a shadow cast into the hallway in front of him, but he didn’t need to see the details of their outline or listen too hard to how their boots clicked against the concrete floor. That voice was hard to misplace. “Looks like we got ourselves a lil’ visit from one of our boys.”

“Ashe,” McCree rolled his eyes, struggling briefly with the rope bonds before giving up, “I know no one’s there with ya. Don’t gotta play all ‘us’ and ‘we’ on me, now.”

“Shaddup, McCree.” Ashe stepped into view, separated from him by a line of steel bars. She was exactly as lissome as she’d been when he’d last seen her, long-limbed and tall with hips that flared out in spite of her almost gangly build. He knew she was less fragile than she looked: beneath the leather and fabric, her thighs were muscular and quite capable of kicking a man in the shins hard enough to take them out of commission for a good long while. 

Of course, the last time he’d laid eyes upon her was when she’d sent him photos of her blowing some of the other members of Deadlock that she could get her hands on. Quite literally, given that so many pictures involved her stroking some fella’s dick or grabbing his nuts. Perhaps that was why he was naked. 

“Been a while, Ashe.” Not really. Before she’d tried to send him enough porn to make even a man as weathered as he was quirk an eyebrow, Ash had been hogtied thanks to his quick shooting. So she didn’t come out looking good in either situation. “I s’pose I’m naked for th’ same reason ye decided to show Zeke, P.T. and Terran a good time?”

“I said shut yer trap, McCree.” Ashe strode into the cell, slamming the gate behind her hard enough for it to swing back inward, half-open. She didn’t seem to notice, or didn’t care that she’d clumsily left a getaway open for him if he somehow broke free and he didn’t see a need to point it out. “I oughta shoot ya right now, dumbass. Teach ya to abandon yer crew, to leave yer ol’ boss out in the lurch in the middle o’ nowhere…”

McCree tried not to look bored. He knew Ashe wasn't going to kill him, or she would have already. She didn’t even have her gun or her jacket full of ammunition and she’d already made it clear how batshit stupid she could be when it came to getting back at him. Even so, if he had it right she was about to do something so colossally moronic that it’d wrap right back around into hilarious.

Ashe was in front of him now, looking down at him beneath the shadow of her maroon hat. He wasn’t wearing his, which was the most humiliating damn thing about this whole ordeal, and if that didn’t say a heckuva lot about how utterly unthreatening Ashe was... Still, he kept his mouth shut, not wanting to provoke another outburst from her. And sure enough, once she saw he was compliant she followed up not with a slap, or a strike, or any sort of physical punishment, but with her hands on the zipper and buckle of her waistcoat. A tug on each fastener left the gold-trimmed leather loose enough for her to shrug it off, giving her the space to undo the top buttons on her shirt. It wasn’t much of a striptease, but it was enough to give McCree a look down Ashe’s new valley of cleavage, nestling her tie between her half-covered breasts.

“Ye disappointed me, Jesse. And I thought ye’d know by now that if’n there’s one person ye don’t wanna piss off in yer ol’ crew, it’s the boss. An’ that’d be me, buddy.” Her words trailed off into a throaty, eager chuckle as she got on her knees in front of the chair he was tied to. “It’s clear ye didna get th’ message, so lemme give ye another reminder ‘bout what ye threw away. An’ I s’pose it’ll make ye more cooperative when time comes to findin’ out how to _really_ pay us back.”

Ashe’s crimson nails dragged along McCree stomach, pressing lightly against the skin, not sharp enough to pierce but definitely capable of causing pain if she tried hard enough. She probably thought it was threatening, and she’d have been right if she was dealing with anyone other than McCree. He knew her too well: when she got her mind on something, she focused on it _hard_ , usually to the detriment of any other direction. She wanted to tease and torment him, and for some reason that meant giving him what was pretty obviously going to be a blowjob. Why she thought this would be something he wouldn’t welcome, he had no idea… but if this was her idea of getting back at him, then he didn’t see much point or profit in turning her down. She’d convinced herself her plan was brilliant, and he wouldn’t be able to do much to change that.

For all her impulse, Ashe knew what she was doing when it came to making use of those ruby-red lips. She went at him with slow, deliberately drawn-out licks, circling her tongue around his cockhead and smiling while one hand wrapped around the base of his cock, the other pressing against his pelvis. When she pressed her tongue into the slit of his dickhead, McCree couldn’t restrain a groan and Ashe’s open-mouthed grin deepened. She pushed harder, forcing out a clear, shimmering drop of precum onto her tongue, withdrawing the organ to drag it down the underside of his shaft and leaving a trail of saliva in her wake until her nose bumped against the swollen tip of his dick. 

Her breath was warm, whistling out from her nostrils onto the head of his cock, and then she went even lower, encircling her lips around one of his balls as the top of his length pressed against the underside of her hat. She was quite a sight, sucking on his left testicle with his cock draped across her face, blocking her right eye while her thumb brushed against the bridge of her nose, still wrapping around his shaft. Even when McCree looked away, it was hard not to notice how _good_ it felt: she hadn’t lost her touch in the years since he’d last had her on her knees in front of him. She still masterfully squeezed and caressed the base of his cock with little pulses and twitches of her fingers, practiced from long hours of accurate shooting in high-stress situations. It didn’t hurt that she was now slurping on both his nuts, applying delicate-but-powerful force to all the sensitive folds of his ballsack, and when his thighs tensed in response, her hair brushed the skin, reminding him that this was real, and it was happening. 

He didn’t fantasize about fucking Ashe anymore, but there were times when he was reminded of taking her ivory-white locks in his grip and using it as a handlebar, either to fuck her face or slam into her from behind. She’d always enjoyed getting her hair pulled, and they’d only ever had rough sex. The memory of it had coaxed more than a few orgasms out of him on lonely nights.

Okay, so maybe McCree _did_ still have fantasies about fucking Ashe. Sometimes. When he wasn’t fucking a certain someone else. But it was different from the real thing, from the grace and precision that she was now bringing to bear on his cock and balls. McCree was definitely building to a finish, just so long as she didn’t stop. His exhaled sharply and tensed his shoulders. The pressure started to crest, and…

...She stopped. When Ashe felt him tensing even more, his legs tightening against her face and his wrists straining at the bonds, she fucking _stopped._ Instead of continuing, she released his cock, removed her lips from his nutsack with a _pop_ , and spoke, drool still dripping down her chin and precum dotting her forehead from where it had leaked out as she sucked his balls.

“What was in th’ package, Jesse?”

“Wha—are ye fer real, Ashe? C’mon!” McCree groaned. He couldn’t reach his dick to jerk himself to completion, and without her touching him the pleasure was starting to ebb. Even seeing her right in front of him, so close to his dick, wasn’t enough to get him over the edge. 

“Dead serious, Jesse. What was th’ package?”

“Fer fuck’s sake, Ashe! Yer askin’ me that _now_?” McCree protested, but it was no use. He wasn’t getting soft, but the urgency to cum was nearly faded. He’d fallen out of the rhythm, and his body couldn’t keep itself revved up without stimulation. 

“No better time, Jesse! Now, one more time. What was th’ package that ye stole from us, an’ where is it now?”

“ _I_ stole it? Are ye fergettin’ where ye got it, Ashe? Aw, fer the luv of…”

“In _our_ business, it’s finders keepers, Jesse. Have ye been playing nice so long that ye’ve fergotten that? An’ are ye gonna answer th’ questions?”

“Hell no, Ashe. Like I said, ain’t none of yer business.” McCree’s desperation had boiled over into frustration. The imminent need to let loose had definitely gone, even if he wasn’t softening. She’d gone too long without touching him, and peppering him with questions and reminding him that this was an interrogation and a punishment didn’t exactly keep him excited.

She tsked. “I ain’t surprised. I would say that I’d hope ye’d be reasonable, but I’d be lyin’.” Ashe’s smile took on a harder edge, and her laugh was lower and more threatening. “I been lookin’ forward to this, cowboy.”

Before McCree could understand what was happening, Ashe moved something circular and cool around his cockhead, then forced it down on his length until it rested against his pelvis and above his ballsack. It was a gold-colored ring, just wide enough to fit around the tip of his dick but tight enough to apply a little uncomfortable pressure to the girth of his shaft. He clenched his jaw, recognizing it before Ashe spoke up again.

“A cock ring. Pretty handy for a rowdy fella like ye, wouldn’t ye say? Don’ worry, I’ll be gentle…” She wrapped her hand around McCree’s length, fingers pressing into the skin just above the cockring. “...I jus’ won’ let ye cum till ye answer my questions!”

Of fucking course. Only Ashe would have thought of something so devious, so gratuitous, and so overly complicated and sexual as orgasm denial for his punishment. Why was he surprised? She wasn’t dumb, just too fucking focused on getting back at him in the most absurd ways possible. 

“Do yer worst, Ashe.”

“Oh, I inten’ to.”

She made good on her threat, jerking his cock gently with her right hand, moving her left to cradle his balls in her fingers while she took his cockhead between her lips. Her tongue pressed against the bottom of his shaft as she sucked him down, dragging her teeth along the skin and gripping his nuts and dick whenever he looked away, forcing him to take it all in. The warmth and wetness of her mouth pressed down on every side of his shaft, heating up in time with her gently squeezing grasp. Ashe’s eyes, unusually and strikingly crimson, met McCree’s as he was forced to watch her pleasure him with her hands and mouth. The sight of her lips around his cock, of her fingers stroking and grabbing at him while she winked and smiled would have been too much in combination with the pressure and slickness she was bringing to bear...if not for the cock ring. 

Every time McCree felt his orgasm start to build, his dick protested, unable to swell or pump the cum it so desperately wanted to let loose out from the other side of the vice made by the cock ring. It was a vicious cycle where he started to feel the urge to blow his load thanks to Ashe’s skilled ministrations, only to have the pleasure staved off by the discomfort that followed the rising tide of his orgasm. She was _good_ at leading him right to the edge, then letting him carry himself forward only to be disappointed. Every so often, she’d pull off of his dick to breathe and ask questions, always kneading his nuts, stroking his dick, and staring into his eyes hungrily while leaving the head of his cock on her tongue as she awaited his answer. She couldn’t have looked more eager for him to give in if she’d tried...though the image she put off was that of a woman more interested in the fruit of his release, rather than his information. The message was quite clear, but she articulated it anyway after a particularly difficult round of questioning.

“I want yer cum, McCree, more ‘n I’ve wanted anythin’ in a long time. I missed feelin’ ya cum on my face, between my lips… dontcha miss that? I know you wanna cum, McCree. Answer me, an’ we can _both_ get what we want.” Ashe’s soft tongue pillowing his dick, her spit-shined lips a hairs breadth from his cockhead, her hands on his shaft and balls...in tandem with that thirsty, longing gaze, it was almost enough to get McCree to give up the ghost and sputter out an answer. If only to see those pretty lips and cheeks coated in his cum, to hear her swallow it down and ask for more.

“N...never!” But he couldn’t give in. McCree’s resolve was admirable, given the circumstances. 

Ashe sighed and finally released him, leaning back. He was a sweaty, tired, strained mess, but unbroken. He’d held out, and Ashe seemed to have given up for now, even if she wasn’t moving away. 

“I s’pose we’ll hafta try again later, Jesse. Maybe an hour or two in this cell will make ye more liable t’ help. See ye ‘round.”

Ashe stood up and started to turn away. McCree nearly cried out in hope for a second chance, even if he knew it was pointless.

And then...the cock ring slid off. No, not exactly: it was _pulled_ off by fingers he couldn’t see. He held his breath and Ashe quirked an eyebrow as the ring clattered to the floor. 

“What the…?” Whatever she was going to say died in her throat as someone made themselves visible. The purple side-cut and violet makeup against brown skin coupled with a high-collared leather coat meant that it could only be one person. The entire sequence of events leading up to McCree’s current situation came rushing back, and he couldn’t help but let loose a low, rolling laugh.

“ _¿Me extrañaste?”_

“Who the fuck are you, and how…?” Ashe sputtered, fumbling for a weapon before remembering that she’d forgotten to bring one. Ashe was normally never the type to make a mistake like that...but must be emphasized that Elizabeth Caledonia "Calamity" Ashe, a sharp and driven woman who defined herself by her ability to control chaos, was really fucking stupid when it came to getting revenge on McCree.

“ _Me llamo Sombra_. And you must be the Ashe I’ve heard so much about.” 

“The fuck?” Ashe took a step towards the gate, still facing Sombra, but the hacker tut-tutted the white-haired woman and dashed forward faster than Ashe could react. The cowgirl was forced to the ground, her arms moved behind her back and secured together with a purple hardlight cuff. Something Sombra had innovated on or stolen, no doubt.

“Now now, Ashe. If you wanted to suck on _mi novio’s_ cock, then you coulda just asked!”

_“_ Get offa me!” Ashe squirmed and fought, but it was no use. Sombra was holding her down by the shoulders, and the more agile hacker was surprisingly strong. 

“Don’t think so, _chicha_ . But don’t worry, we’ll give you what you want!” Smiling broadly, Sombra pulled Ashe upwards and shoved her right back over to McCree, the man still restrained but now free of the accursed cock ring. “ _Aquí, ¡ábrete!_ ”

With one of her clawed-gloved hands on Ashe’s shoulder, Sombra used the other to prop the cowgirl’s bright red lips open. Shocked, Ashe didn’t resist when Sombra shoved her forward, forcing her mouth onto McCree’s dick. 

He hissed, gripping onto the chair as the tables were turned and Ashe found her mouth being used as a cocksleeve, being pushed onto and off of McCree’s dick without her say by an energetic and licentious hacker. Unwittingly, she puckered her lips and flicked her tongue onto the shaft being pushed into her mouth, swallowing as much of him as she could. Sombra giggled as drool oozed down from Ashe’s chin and pool onto the tie between her tits. 

“There, that’s not so bad! It’s what you wanted: I was here the whole time, after all, so don’t complain now that you’re getting it! Here, lemme help you out!” Sombra moved the hand she had holding Ashe’s mouth open to the back of the woman’s head, pushing her more strongly from behind. Ashe gagged powerfully each time McCree’s cockhead push against the back of her throat and her nostrils pressed against his pelvis, his full, churning nuts flush against her spit-soaked chin. 

As much as she might have denied it, Ashe _did_ want this. She’d missed having McCree’s cock down her throat, missed having him tangle his hands in her hair and fuck her face until he met a gooey, creamy end. Now, another woman was guiding the facefucking, but Ashe couldn’t get enough of the thick, meaty cock pounding away at her mouth. Her tongue flicked wildly against the underside of his shaft and she dragged her teeth along the skin, eager to use the heat and pressure and slick, sweet friction to get him off with Sombra’s help.

Sombra laughed, winking up at McCree. “Doing great, isn’t she? Good, because if I know your _pinga_ like I think I do, you’re about to give her everything she might have hoped for. You ready, _¿vaquero?_ ”

McCree was having the time of his life. He was still restrained, but now not only was Ashe blowing him with no restrictions to his orgasm, Sombra was helping her along hard and fast enough that she’d be right on target. His sometimes-girlfriend, sometimes-fuckbuddy was the naughtiest, most ingenious woman he knew, and at times like this it _definitely_ showed.

And most of all, she was right. Feeling Ashe’s tongue and lips and throat struggle to accommodate his cock as she was thrust onto it, seeing her gaze hungrily up at him through tear-stained eyes while Sombra controlled the motions with a hand on Ashe’s head...it was all too much. He barely had time to grunt out an affirmative reply to Sombra before he was letting loose, his load firing off into Ashe’s mouth as Sombra pulled the cowgirl’s head back. Thick, hot shots of semen, all the creamier and gooier for his extended edging, filled her cheeks and splattered her throat, some squirting out from her nostrils onto his pelvis. Ashe struggled and her eyes rolled back from the torrent of fluid, but Sombra held her down until McCree groaned and felt the second wave come on. The hacker released the restrained woman, who immediately slipped off of McCree’s cock and kneeled helplessly as he coated her face in yet more of his sticky seed. His orgasm didn’t stop until great gobs of semen painted Ashe’s cheeks, hat, and her pretty features, dripping down onto her shirt and half-covered breasts. 

Sombra howled with laughter, moving the hand on Ashe’s shoulder to grasp the base of McCree’s cum-and-spit-soaked cock and swing it from side to side, using the dick she’d just helped Ashe service to slap the cowgirl’s face with sticky, hefty blows. The helpless Deadlock leader was left groaning and gasping with each _smack_ of McCree’s heavy dick, and when Sombra released his shaft Ashe listed to the side, glassy-eyed and panting.

“Yup. That _puta’s_ well and truly cock-drunk. _Muy bien, vaquero_. You really did a number on her.” She undid his bonds and helped him up. He rubbed his wrists, cracking his neck and shoulders and trying not to acknowledge how much his butt ached from sitting under such conditions for so long.

“Thanks, Sombra. Knew I could count on ye. Never doubted ye for a secon’.”

“You forgot that I was coming, didn’t you?” Sombra stuck her tongue out at him. He’d just cum onto and into Ashe’s face, but god _damn_ , Sombra was nearly getting him raring to go again…

Also, she was right. “Yep. Completely forgot. My bad, pumpkin.” 

“ _No te preocupes, novio._ Glad we could teach your old boss a thing or two. I guess B.O.B. hit you harder than you thought when you turned yourself in, eh?”

“Must’ve. Speaking o’ which…?”

“Taken care of. He’s got good encryption, but I’m the best in the business. Didn’t cause me any trouble.” Sombra tilted her head towards the exit. “We’re all clear to go. I got your clothes outside. _Pero, una cosa más…_ ”

“Yeah?”

Sombra prodded Ashe on the back with her foot. The prone woman responded by babbling incoherently.

“Need...need cock, need _dick_ , need…” McCree didn’t know how much longer she’d be out like this, but being mouthfucked silly was a good look for Ashe.

“Which one of us is better?”

He scoffed and reached a hand out to wrap around her shoulder as they stepped out of the cell. They would have been quite the sight: him, naked with a swinging, shining wet dick, and her completely covered without a spot of fluid on her. “You, o’ course. What kinda question is that?”

Sombra smiled and pecked him on the cheek as they left Ashe behind, still facefucked mindless on the floor. “Aw, isn’t that sweet?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this, I'm also on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Lewdsmoke) and [ Hentai Foundry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Lewdsmokesoldier/profile).

**Author's Note:**

> Yeehaw.
> 
> If this was your cup of tea, I'm also on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Lewdsmoke) and [ Hentai Foundry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Lewdsmokesoldier/profile) if you want to follow me there!.


End file.
